Gordon's Proposal
by BeeBee18
Summary: When Charlie gives his consent to Gordon to propose to Casey, what will happen?


A/N: Hey guys! I have always wished that Gordon and Casey got married somewhere in the Mighty Ducks trilogy. Because that didn't happen, I wrote this oneshot instead.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks.

Charlie Conway sat down on the bench in empty locker room and sighed happily. Half an hour before, the JV Warriors at Eden Hall had beaten the Blake Bears. Charlie was happy with how the game had gone and how the team was no longer fighting and had come together again. Coach Ted Orion was no longer an enemy, and was becoming a friend. Charlie knew that there could never be as good a coach as Coach Bombay, but Coach Orion was a pretty good substitute. Charlie sighed again, this time a little more sadly, as Coach Bombay came to mind. He saw his former coach occasionally, but not as much as he would have liked. Soon after he and Charlie had met, Gordon had become the father figure that Charlie had never had, and Charlie loved him as a father. Charlie knew that Bombay loved him as a son, as well, and was grateful for the love and support he knew he always had from Gordon, even on days he didn't see him. He smiled, remembering that his honorary father had promised to come see him play next week, at their next game. Suddenly, Charlie felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice said, "Hey, Charlie."

Charlie looked up. "Coach!"

The boy stood and they embraced for a long moment. "I missed you!"

Gordon chuckled. "I missed you, too."

Then the older man's face took on a serious look and he said, "Charlie, I'm glad I found you here. We need to talk about something very important."

Charlie looked scared for a moment. "Is everything okay?"

"Don't worry, Charlie. Everything's fine. But we do have to talk. Sit down," Gordon said, gesturing toward the bench.

The two sat down.

"Charlie," Gordon began. "I love you as a son."

Charlie ducked his head as a small smile turned up the corners of his lips. He still loved when Gordon said that.

"And I know that you love me as a father."

Charlie nodded. Where was this going?

"And I'm so happy you feel that way. It's been quite a few years since I met you and your mother, and my life has been changed forever for the good since then, for two reasons. One, is that I met you and we became like father and son. The other reason is that I met your mother, who is an amazing person. And," Gordon took a deep breath. "Soon after I got to know you and your mother better, and after I had gone out with your mother a couple of times, I went out and bought this box."

And Gordon withdrew a small blue velvet box from his pocket. As soon as Charlie saw the box his eyes lit up, but he didn't say anything, just waited for Gordon to continue.

"So I bought this box and then I wasn't sure if I should do anything with it, because I wasn't sure what you would think and I didn't want it to ruin our relationship.

"So, Charlie, now I have to ask you a question, because I feel that I can't wait another second. And the last thing I would want to do would be to damage our relationship in some way, so I don't want that to happen as a consequence to this. But I have to do it. Charlie, I am very, very in love with your mother, and I have been for years."

Charlie face was a beaming glow of happiness, and he smiling widely. His eyes were lit up and he was clearly very excited.

"So, Charlie, would it be alright if I asked your mother to marry me?"

Charlie couldn't speak. He was too happy. Thoughts flashed quickly through his mind. 'Mom will finally be happy! She'll be with someone she loves, because I know she loves Gordon just as much as he loves her. And Coach will be my dad!' These thoughts all flashed through his mind in about one second, and there was no hesitation when he threw his arms around Gordon and hugged him tightly. A few happy tears came to his eyes as Gordon's arms came around him and hugged him tightly in return.

"Is that a yes?" Coach asked him as he hugged him. Charlie could hear the smile in his voice.

"Of course!" Charlie exclaimed, finally finding his voice. "There's nothing I've ever wanted more."

They parted for a moment and looked at each other. Gordon was smiling broadly, but then looking at Charlie's happy face made his own face melt, and he whispered, "Oh, Charlie. I really hope this works out, but please promise me that no matter what happens nothing will ever come between us."

"I promise," Charlie said. "And I will always love you as a father."

"And I will always love you as a son."

They hugged again, for a long time not speaking. Finally, Gordon released Charlie and said, "Come on. I'll take you out of school for the day so that you can be around when I propose to your mother."

"Okay." Charlie bounded up with a smile. "Just let me change into regular clothes and then we can go." Charlie ran up to his dorm, took a five-minute shower, put on clean clothes and then packed an overnight bag in case he stayed at home overnight. Then, grabbing his sweatshirt, he ran downstairs, where Gordon was signing him out of school. Then, Gordon beckoned to him with a smile and they got into Gordon's car and drove towards Charlie's neighborhood.

Casey was very surprised to see Gordon's familiar car pulling into the driveway when she glanced out the window for a moment that day, and she was even more surprised when Charlie and Gordon came into the house. Charlie gave his mother a quick hug, telling her that he would just be home for the day, and then left the room. He watched what happened next from the next room, where he stood, hidden, and listened to every word that was said.

"Hey, Casey," Gordon said, sounding almost shy as he walked toward her with his hands in his pockets. "How's it going?"

"Pretty well," Casey replied with a smile. "I'm happy, Charlie's happy, so, yeah, it's going pretty well. How've you been?"

"I've been okay."

Casey nodded and they stood in awkward silence for a few moments.

"Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I said I've been okay, but I would be so much better if I ask you this question," Gordon said as he went toward Casey and took her hands in his.

"What do you want to ask me?" Casey said, slightly breathlessly.

"Casey, I love you. I've loved you for years. But I haven't gotten up the courage to do this until now."

Gordon released Casey's hands and went down on one knee as he said the last sentence. Then he drew out the little velvet box and said, "Casey, will you marry me?"

Casey covered her mouth with one hand. She seemed to be about to laugh and cry at the same time. Charlie emerged from his hiding place and watched his mother and Gordon with a huge smile on his face.

Finally, Casey nodded. "Yes, Gordon. I love you so much. And I would be delighted and honored to marry you."

Gordon slipped the ring onto Casey's finger and then stood up and wrapped her in a bear hug, then kissed her gently.

Charlie's smile seemed bigger than the room itself, and when he went to hug his mother and Gordon he felt immeasurably happy.

A/N: What did you guys think? Was it okay? Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!


End file.
